This research proposal is designed to enable continued participation in the Primary Breast Cancer Therapy Group --- NSABP. The overall specific aims of the NSABP is to improve disease-free survival in patients with primary operable breast and colorectal cancer. The Hotel-Dieu of Montreal has been an NSABP member since July 1981 and is currently following 141 patients on long-term adjuvant protocols. We expect to increase our new patient accrual to 75 per year. The entry of these patients into the NSABP protocols will enable a more rapid and effective evaluation of current therapeutic regimens and will provide information for the design of future studies. The Hotel-Dieu of Montreal has increased progressively its accrual since the beginning from 16 patients a year to a projected accrual of 58 patients in 9 months in 1985. Furthermore, the principal investigator is a member of the immunology committee of the NSABP for 2 years, and has participated in all the NSABP meetings since 1981. Recent institution evaluation and audits show that Hotel-Dieu of Montreal has made an important effort to increase its accrual and participation to the NSABP.